Peace: Redone
by Five-Months-of-Peace
Summary: A note about that woman: Her name is Suiren, and she will be the second person I fall in love with. SuirenxOC, OCxOC, more, slightly AU


**_Peace (Rewritten)_**

_Chapter One_

My music shop lies on the corner of desperate and poor, just left of bankruptcy. It's titled "Ushio's Music". I remember my mother desperately wanted to name it "Music of the Sea", but never had enough money to buy the paint to change the name. Besides, she said my father would have hated it.

When I finally decided I cared enough, I asked her about the man. Where he was, what he was doing. She replied that she didn't know where he was, but that he'd left when I was a baby. From the way she'd said it, I would guess I'm a product of a one night stand between the two. After that day, my father want unspoken of. Unthought of, in my cause. My mother, however, would sometimes mumble to herself about finding him, making him meet their son, and I'd ignore her.

So, that was my life for fifteen years. Go to the academy, fail, come back home, eat, sleep. Maybe do something fun with my mother, but that was mainly for her. I ignored her as much as possible, but I still loved her.

At fifteen, I met a stubborn, fugly, conceited blond brat and a shy, sad, kinda cute brunette. We were paired with a crazy white-haired woman and life as a nin began. We were trained by Kirigakure's tornado, Mizaka, and I'd never felt such hatred and admiration for someone. She was my polar opposite, smiling even when there was pain in her eyes. I'd never lost anything and was grumpy.

Jira, Mizaka's daughter, was different. She was beautiful, perfect... and off-limits. I'm still fifteen at this time, but quite certain I'm in love. That turned out to be a mistake, and the only real thing of note that happened after our relationship fell out from under us was when I was eighteen, but that one's for another time.

So, hello. Name's Daichi. I just said more about myself than I would usually say in an introduction, and there's the useless little details. Things like I can make great blueberry pancakes, and I want to be rich and successful just like anyone else. I could say that I love to find things out about instruments, and the few times someone from a foreign land has brought a new and unfamiliar one, I actually get excited. I could tell you that I hate anyone who goes into life thinking that their friendships and romances will be perfect.

They won't. Just so you know.

But those are things you learn from watching a person. I won't be that blond brat Kouri, who tries to tell you everything you could possibly know about her within thirty seconds, or the shy brunette Natsuki, who will utter her name if you're lucky.

I'll just begin with a warm rainstorm on a Saturday.

It was one of those bizarre days where I was considering closing the damned shop down. I couldn't sell, couldn't buy. I made plenty enough money as a Jounin, and this shop was becoming a liability. I could just sell it and move to a different apartment. Tell my mother where I was, though she wouldn't visit. I hadn't seen her for five years, since when I had returned to Kiri when I was eighteen. Maybe it was a bit sad, but I didn't care, I guess.

The door opened just as I finalized that I would shut the damn thing down, childhood didn't mean a thing to me. The woman that walked in had a tired look in her eyes. She wore the Jounin outfit and looked like she'd been crying for hours. Yet, she walked with... Grace. Strength, a spice of pride. I had to hand it to her, being as beautiful as she was, she had something to show off.

What she offered me was a broken guitar. It looked almost unsalvageable.

"I um... Miss, this is-"

"Try, please. I'll pay you triple, just please..." And she looked at me with pleading brown eyes. Maybe I didn't like sentiment, but some people valued it. And triple? Not something I can turn down.

"Okay... But don't get your hopes up," I replied. "It might not be salvageable."

"I don't want it playable. Just nice-looking," she said quietly. "I'm... making peace with something."

"Right. Gotcha." No other words were needed and she left me with the crumbling guitar, wondering how the hell this was going to happen.

So I stayed up late with the thing every night for a week, piecing the shattered wood back together and removing the strings. The more I worked on it, the more I realized that it wasn't as bad as originally thought.

On the seventh day, she walked in again. She was less tired, in casual clothes, and still gorgeous. Her lips held a small smile and I felt a bit excited that I could tell her in just two more days, and her guitar would be playable.

The look on her face when I said that was elevated. She tried to thank me probably a hundred times, but her face fell when I replied I would do my best for my last customer.

"Wha...?"

"Yeah... I'm shutting the store down," I mumbled, feeling a bit disheartened now that her smile had vanished.

"Oh... Oh no," she sighed sadly.

Her hair slid over her shoulder, a waterfall of golden-brown, and that day I found out that this place held value to her, more value than would ever show on my surface.

I listened as she morosely mumbled her story in my apartment, after being invited in, and began to almost understand. I watched as she got up, thanking me for fixing the guitar, and left. And then I felt more regret than I had ever, and cursed this damned place for making me keeping it open. For bringing in that wonderful, charming, loving woman.

A note about that woman:

Her name is Suiren, and she will be the second person I fall in love with.

**Aaaand now, Peace. ^^**

**Hoping for this one to be good, and I think it is so far. Daichi's an ass, but he's handsome. And he makes good pancakes. The story is slightly AU.**

**KEYYYY I MISS YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH. :(**

**Personal Note-**

**Ah jeez I need some sort of pain reliever or a gender change or something. Being a girl hurts real bad. Males have it easy... So jealous. Check out my other story if you liked this one, it's Five Months (Redone). You might like it.**


End file.
